The Ambush
by The Baron
Summary: Set in the first game, a Taiidan armada chases the Kushans to an asteroid field. But do they have the upper hand?


Disclaimer: Relic owns all rights to the Homeworld series. All names and events are purley fictional  
(and to the best of my imagination) so any similarities are simply coincidental. It's been awhile  
since I wrote a fanfic so please, constructive criticism only. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
The Ambush  
  
It was pretty quiet aboard the Taiidan Heavy Cruiser Silver Hawk. A little too quiet thought Commodore Luiir,   
sitting back in his command chair, drinking a hot beverage to wake him up.   
Scouts and probes had been sent out to find the Kushan fleet throughout the sector, but nothing was to be found. Admiral   
Ti'Dani was furious that the enemy fleet couldn't be found in his own sector,   
and ordered round the clock patrols across the entire region.   
  
  
Thankfully, Luiir was far from the rage of the Admiral. He was sent out with a sizable force of Destroyers, Missile Destroyers,   
Ion Cannon, Support and Assault Frigates, and a Carrier brimming with Corvettes and Fighters, to ferret out a suspected hiding place. It was an asteroid belt,   
located a fair distance away from the main fleet, so reinforcements were not expected.  
  
  
"Commodore, sir," spoke the sensors operator. "We have an unknown force of enemy craft approaching, just about dead ahead of us, sir."   
"Is it the Kushans? What type of craft?" Finally, some excitement thought Luiir. "Sir, I'm getting the information......   
looks like three squadrons of Scouts, followed by two squadrons of Interceptors. They really got their engines burning, sir. Heading on an intercept course."  
  
  
This will be such an easy victory thought Luiir. "Communications, get me the Missile Destroyers Fire Dragon and Shooting Star,   
tell them to target the incoming fighters. This is going to be a turkey shoot. Get on the horn to Admiral Ti'Dani, tell him we've located Kushan ships,   
possibly advance guard of their main fleet."  
  
  
The two Missile Destroyers moved into position in front of the armada and locked onto the fighters. The Fighters were just about in range when the   
two ships opened up in a massive volley of missiles. The small strike force was cut down in seconds. A smile crept upon the Commodore's face at the small victory.  
"Sir, message from Admiral Ti'Dani. He is happy at your discovery and is sending other units towards your area to intensify the search." "Good, good. I'll be in my quarters if you-"   
"Sir! Sensors just lit up across the screen. Reading multiple Kushan warship closing in on our position."  
  
  
"What? How!?!" "Sir, it seems the strike force we destroyed was a scouting party, sent to confirm our location. The enemy knew right where we were and hyperspaced all around us."   
Commodore Luiir panicked, looking at the screens filled with Kushan ships. "Quickly! Alert the armada! Launch all Fighters and Corvettes. Power up main weapons and contact the fleet!"  
  
  
Just then the Heavy Cruiser was struck by Ion Beams, Plasma Bombs and hundreds of rounds of bullets. Control panels were bursting and sparks were flying everywhere on the bridge as   
Commodore Luiir regain his senses. Most of the bridge crew was still alive and Luiir looked at the sensors officer. "What is the situation, Ensign?" "Sir, the armada is in disarray. The   
Carrier was able to get most of the Strike Craft out of her before she was disabled and captured. We've lost 5 Assault Frigates, all but one of our Ion Cannon and Support Frigates, a Missile   
Destroyer and one Destroyer is heavily damaged." "Sir," the Communications officer spoke up. "We've lost all long-range communication. Fleet doesn't know about a thing." "Sir," it was the Weapons officer.   
"We've lost two of our heavy turrets and one Ion Cannon. All other weapons are operational."  
  
  
Luiir stood up, dusting off his uniform. "Communications, inform the rest of the armada, tell them to reorganize and defend the Silver Hawk. Weapons, give me a target to destroy." The Communications   
officer quickly radioed the armada while the Weapons officer typed something on his console. Moments later, on the main screen appeared a Ion Cannon Frigate, mercilessly destroying the last Support Frigate.   
"Order all guns to bear on target and fire!" The Heavy Cruiser fired upon the Ion Cannon Frigate, throwing Ion Beams and solid slugs at the preoccupied vessel. The ship was destroyed easily, and the Silver Hawk   
turned its guns on a group of Assault Frigates, which were similarly destroyed. Several Attack Bombers threatened the big ship, but two Multi-Gun Corvettes came to the rescue. Slowly, fellow Taiidan ships formed   
around the Silver Hawk and added in its defense.   
  
  
"Sir," spoke again the Communications officer. "The surviving armada is ready and awaiting your orders. I count two Destroyers, one heavily damaged, one Missile Destroyer, twelve Assault Frigates, and various   
Corvettes and Fighters." "Sir, sensors indicate the enemy is reforming and preparing to strike us again. What are your orders, sir?" Luiir pondered for a moment. "Sensors, what is the status of the Kushans?" "Sir,   
the Kushans have taken considerable damage, but still almost outnumber us 2 to 1. They have several Capital ships left, and many more Frigates and Strike Craft then we do." The Commodore thought again, looking through   
the main screen at the positions of the Kushan fleet. "Communications, tell the armada we'll try to break through at their weak point, right.....here," he proclaimed, his finger on a weakly defended portion of the blockade.   
"Tell the Shooting Star to stay close to the rest of our big ships, and dispatch Fighter squadrons ahead of the armada. Helm, full power to the engines."  
  
  
The huge ship began to chug slowly towards its objective, getting ever more closer to the enemy. Several of the Fighter squadrons sent ahead had already engaged the enemy. It seems I was right thought Luiir.   
This portion of the enemy fleet wasn't well defended, only a couple of Fighters and Assault Frigates. The Taiidan Fighters had cleaned up most of the area by the time the rest of the ships reached the area.  
"Sir, the Kushan fleet is attempting to give chase. Our hyperdrive engines should be operational." "Sir, Kushan Assault Frigate heading on full power...he's going to ram us!" Before the Commodore spoke, the guns of every   
ship in the armada struck at the lone ship, the Assault Frigate now nothing more then space dust. "Now, Ensign, prepare to enter hyperspace-"  
  
  
Luiir stopped mid-sentence as his entire view screen was filled up with Kushan ships including..... the Mothership! Luiir was shocked back into reality when he was leaped forward off his command chair.   
He barly got himself up before screaming "Ensign, what the hell was that!?!" "Sir, the two Kushan fleets are closing in on us. We just lost our engines, and the hyperdrive." "Sir, we are outnumbered at least 5 to 1.   
The other ships are awaiting your instructions. What are your orders, sir? Sir?" Luiir could only stand there and watch as the two fleets came closer, and closer, and closer...................  



End file.
